


Easy

by sunnydalewerewolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Barebacking, Bottom Derek, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slut Shaming, Top Stiles Stilinski, derek has asshole friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:32:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnydalewerewolf/pseuds/sunnydalewerewolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek knows who he is before he meets him. And let him just say that he realizes how fucked up that is.<br/>The guy has a bit of a reputation around campus, especially among weres, for being extremely easy to get into bed. It’s kind of a joke with his friends, who talk about how “all it takes is one compliment before he’ll get down on his knees for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Easy

**Author's Note:**

> Idek what this is. Their interactions are kinda awkward and I ~tried~ to make them playful but who knows if I succeeded.

Derek knows who he is before he meets him. And let him just say that he realizes how fucked up that is.

The guy has a bit of a reputation around campus, especially among weres, for being extremely easy to get into bed. It’s kind of a joke with his friends, who talk about how “all it takes is one compliment before he’ll get down on his knees for you.” There’s a rumor that he even lets people wolf out a bit during sex, that the fangs and claws turn him on; Derek’s friends ridicule him, even though they obviously love it.

They call him pathetic, joke about how they can sense how sad he gets when they leave, though he never stops them from leaving.

Derek tries to stand up for the boy, but they dismiss him. Derek feels bad for him. Stiles is his name, and although Derek might say that that is something worth making fun of, the rest of it isn’t.

Derek’s been hearing about him for over a year when he finally sees the boy at a party. It isn’t surprising that it’s taken him this long, really, since partying has never exactly been his thing. Still, this is Erica’s party, so he’d promised her he would show.

He doesn’t realize who the boy is at first. No, for most of the night he’s just a hot guy who’s captured Derek’s attention with the way he’s dancing on the floor, switching partners every few songs. It’s clear that the boy is wanted, and it’s obvious that he knows it too.

Derek doesn’t usually dance; hell, usually it’s the last thing he’d want to do. Yet, somehow during one of the slow songs he finds himself walking onto the dancefloor and leaning into the boy’s ear and asking, “Do you want to dance with me?”

He grins and nods, stepping away from the person he’d been dancing with. The guy glares at Derek, but he ignores him, too focused on the way the boy turns around starts grinding against his ass against Derek’s crotch. It takes Derek a moment to start moving against him, and when he does the boy leans back to rest his head on Derek’s shoulder, arm coming up to cup Derek’s face.

They continue for a couple of songs, but when a more upbeat song comes on, Derek starts to feel awkward. Basically fucking through their clothes on a dancefloor, Derek can do. Trying to look upbeat while actually _dancing?_ No, thank you.

Derek steps away from the boy and says, “Do you want to get out of here?”

He nods, and they start to walk through the crowd.

When they’re out of the apartment, the guy asks, “Your place or mine?”

“Well, I live two floors up, so mine seems pretty convenient,” Derek says, and the boy laughs.

“Your place it is.”

They get in the elevator, and Derek introduces himself.

“My name’s Stiles,” the boy responds as they step out of the elevator, and shit. Of course it’s Stiles, because that would be just Derek’s luck, that the first person he’s actually been interested since his last girlfriend had fucked him over would be the same person he’s heard all the nasty details about from his friends.

Let it not be said that Stiles is unobservant (or that Derek is at all subtle), because the boy scoffs, “You’ve heard of me.”

Derek looks down, the sudden smell of bitterness and sadness and even embarrassment overwhelming him.

“Whatever,” Stiles says. “I can just go back to the party.”

“No,” Derek stops him, looking up, because he isn’t going to fucking do that. He isn’t going to let his asshole friends and all their asshole comments stop him from spending time with Stiles, who seems great and like he deserves _way fucking better_ than them. “I mean, we can still go back to my place. If you want.”

Stiles slowly looks up and down before he nods. “Sure. Yeah, why the fuck not.”

It isn’t the best compliment Derek’s ever received, but he’ll take it.

The second he closes the door behind him, Stiles attacks his face. That’s the only way to describe the way the boy pushes him into the door and smashes his lips against Derek’s. The kiss is desperate and angry and not at all what Derek wants, so he backs off, smiling at Stiles’ answering whine. Derek leans in and places a soft kiss against Stiles’ lips, backing away again when the boy tries to deepen it.

After repeating this a couple of times, the boy backs away, face contorted in frustration, “What exactly are you trying to do?”

Derek shrugs and says, “Let’s go slow.”

Stiles barks out a laugh and walks further into the apartment, plopping down onto Derek’s couch. “We met less than an hour ago, and you already invited me into your apartment. How slow are we talking?”

Derek sits down next to him and smiles, saying, “I didn’t mean take our relationship slow, I meant let’s take our time, instead of a quick below-average fuck. We’ve got all night. Why rush?”

Stiles scoffs, looks him in the eye, and says, “I’ll have you know that my quick fucks are spectacularly above average.”

“So I’ve heard,” Derek can’t help but say.

Stiles smiles and leans over, pushing Derek down on the couch and straddling him. He bends down and kisses Derek, firm but slow.

He breaks the kiss to say, “Oh, yeah? What else did your friends tell you? They mention the thing I do with my—”

Derek leans up to kiss him again, shutting him up. Derek doesn’t want to think about his friends, or the fact that they’ve had Stiles like this. For the night, he’d like to pretend none of his asshole friends exist.

They kiss for a long while, until Stiles is desperately rutting against him, and then Derek breaks away to suggest they move things to the bedroom.

When they’re in his room, Stiles moves to undress himself, but Derek pushes him down on the bed and starts kissing him again.

“Wow, you uh,” Stiles gasps out when Derek starts kissing his way down his jaw, “You really like kissing, huh?”

Derek hums and starts sucking a mark against Stiles’ neck, and Stiles tilts his head to give him more access. Derek tries not to think about what he’s doing, how he’s marking Stiles as his so every were will be able to tell for days. Hickeys are a perfectly normal thing, for both humans and weres. There isn’t some higher meaning to them, even if an instinctual part of Derek feels like there sort of is.

Stiles moans and says, “You’re a werewolf, right? I’m not positive, but I’m usually good at telling. Is liking necks a werewolf thing? You know, I always thought it was, but none of the other weres I’ve been with have—”

Derek can feel his eyes flash red as he bites down, not hard enough to break skin. He leans back, eyes still glowing, to growl out, “Here’s a tip. Don’t mention the other people you’ve fucked when you’re in bed with someone.”

“Why? Does it bother you to think about how much I’ve gotten around?”

Stiles rolls his eyes, trying to look careless, but Derek can sense the boy’s shame. Derek feels like an asshole, so he reaches forward to stroke the boy’s cheek in a way that he hopes is soothing.

“It doesn’t bother me.” At Stiles’ quirked eyebrow, he goes on, trying to sound as sincere as possible, “I mean, it makes me a little jealous, sure, but it doesn’t make me think any differently of you.”

Stiles smiles and says, “Well they’re not with me right now. You are. You got nothing to be jealous of.”

Derek kisses him again before leaning back and yanking his shirt off. Stiles moans in response and reaches forward to run his fingers down Derek’s abs.

“How are you real?” Stiles asks, but Derek ignores him to try to remove Stiles’ shirt.

Stiles presses his arms against his sides with an honest-to-god giggle and says, “Nope. Nuh uh. No way. We’re going to have to find a way to do this without me getting undressed, because  there is no way I’m getting naked after seeing what you’ve got going on under your clothes.”

Derek laughs, and soon Stiles joins him, the laughs quickly fading into moans when their crotches brush against each other through their jeans.

“Well, I guess we could do this without taking our clothes off,” Derek says, leaning down to rub his crotch against Stiles’ again.

Stiles groans, sounding equal-parts turned on and mocking, and says, “Dry-humping? Really? What is this, high school?”

“Well you’re the one who doesn’t want to take his shirt off even though I’m sure you’ve got nothing to be embarrassed about,” Derek teases.

Stiles reaches up to flip them over, and even though the boy isn’t really that strong, Derek allows himself to be moved. Stiles begins kissing down Derek’s chest. “How about I give you a blowjob?”

Derek swallows and says, “Y-yeah, that could…okay.” Stiles grins up at him, and Derek adds on, “I was kind of hoping you’d fuck me, though.”

Stiles’ grin fades, and he sits up, staring down at Derek in confusion.

“Wait, like…as in…just so we’re clear…”

“I want you to top, yes,” Derek says, confused as to how Stiles isn’t getting it.

“Oh. Well what the hell, man. Why aren’t we naked yet?”

Stiles is all limbs as he scrambles off Derek and starts yanking his clothes off. Derek struggles not to laugh as he stares at the boy, who turns around once he’s finally naked.

“What are you doing? Get your pants off, man!”

Derek full-out laughs at that, and once he’s sobered up he stares at Stiles, unabashedly staring at him.

“Oh, come on, man. Don’t make me regret taking my clothes off,” Stiles mumbles, crossing his arms across his chest in embarrassment.

Derek pushes him down onto his back and kisses him.

“You’re beautiful.”

Stiles rolls his eyes and says, “Yeah, you’re beautiful too. You know what would make you more beautiful? If you took your pants off.”

Derek lies back. “Why don’t you take them off for me?”

Stiles scoffs, but he leans over to unbuckle Derek’s pants all the same as he says, “Figures that I’d have to do all the work.”

Once Derek is naked, Stiles leans up and pulls him in for another kiss, their erections rubbing against each other.

Derek breaks away to reach into his bedside drawer and pull out some lube and a condom.

“We already established you’re a werewolf, so STDs aren’t exactly an issue,” Stiles says with his eyebrows furrowed. “But I mean, if you want me to wear one, sure.”

“I just thought I’d give the option. I definitely don’t want you to wear one,” Derek replies.

 Stiles promptly tosses the condom onto the floor somewhere behind him and says, “Glad that’s settled. How do you want to do this?”

“On my back. I wanna see you,” Derek says.

Stiles opens Derek up slowly, and Derek tries not to be embarrassed by how much he responds, moaning every few moments at the sensation. God, it’s been too long since he’s bottomed for someone.

Derek’s cock is red and throbbing by the time Stiles lines himself up, warning Derek, “This is probably going to be embarrassingly fast.”

Derek nods as Stiles slides in, breathing out, “Me too.”

Stiles slides in and out slowly, leaning up to kiss Derek for a moment. He pulls away with a moan and presses their foreheads together.

“You’re so tight,” he says with a moan. “God, how cliché, but it’s fucking true. You feel amazing.”

Derek tries to reply, but he cuts himself off with a groan when he feels Stiles brush against his prostate.

“There, oh god. Right there,” he breathes out as Stiles picks up his pace and starts pounding into him. Stiles gets his hand between them, jerking Derek fast until he comes with a groan, and Stiles follows soon after.

Derek reaches up to kiss him, and they lie together, panting into each other’s mouths as they come down from their orgasms.

After a few moments Stiles moves over to lie on his back next to Derek. Derek gets up to get some wet wipes to clean them off.

Immediately, the room fills up with the scent of Stiles’ anxiety.

“That was fun,” he says when Derek comes back. Derek voices his agreement, and Stiles goes on, “I should probably go now.”

“Or you could stay,” Derek says, turning toward him.

“I’m kind of tired,” Stiles responds, turning towards him. “I’m not sure I’ll be up for another round anytime soon.”

Derek looks at him and says, “And then? I meant you could stay and sleep. We could go get breakfast in the morning.”

Stiles stares for a moment, as if trying to work something out. “Was that your attempt at asking me out on a date?”

“And if it was?”

“What happens if your friends see us? Not sure they’ll approve.”

“They can go fuck themselves,” Derek responds.

Stiles laughs and curls up against him, placing a kiss against Derek's forehead before he says, “Okay, then. I’ll stay.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it!
> 
> Comments and kudos are most definitely appreciated.


End file.
